


It's Like Something Out Of A Story Book

by Ryuutchi



Category: Chu - f(x) music video
Genre: F/F, Prince Charming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it really isn't.  But it is like when your friends make fun of you for kissing your stuffed frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Something Out Of A Story Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shabnam_e_maghz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabnam_e_maghz/gifts).



> The characters aren't really supposed to be the singers, but I used their names for ease of recognition.
> 
> This is possibly the silliest thing I have written all year. I hope you enjoy it.

"Amber!" Sulli pulled her cake closer to her chest as though to protect it from the predations of fiendish decoration stealers.

Amber gave the little red figure a kiss and licked her lips. "Sweet. But anything you'd make would have to be sweet, wouldn't it?" She popped the little sugar figure back onto the cake, and leaned a little too close for comfort, lips pursing.

Sulli ducked her head, a grin giving the lie to her feigned shyness, and set the cake on the table. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Prince Charming."

"Looks like it will get her everywhere to me," Victoria said, picking the stuffed prince frog from where he'd been knocked on the floor and waggling it in Sulli's general direction. "I mean, if you're not picky about a kiss from this Prince Charming…" When Sulli snatched for the toy Victoria laughed and threw it to Amber, who caught it and sat it jauntily on her shoulder.

"I'm going to name her Yiyun," said Amber, patting it like she would a pet.

"But it's a boy frog," Sulli complained, lunging at Amber who jumped back, barely avoiding a collision with Krystal, who hadn't been paying attention to the discussion anyway. "You can't name him that!"

"Why not? Maybe Yiyun's a princess frog. Ah!" Amber ducked around Krystal, and grabbed Sulli around the waist, spinning her around the table. "You should find out! All it takes is the kiss of true love from a pretty maiden. We've got one of those around here, right?" She made a show of looking high and low, and Sulli elbowed her lightly, dropping into one of the chairs. Amber dropped the frog carelessly on the table. "Kiss it and see if it turns into a prince or a princess."

"You want her to give up her first kiss?" Victoria surreptitiously licked frosting off a finger. "That's too much." She leaned on Sulli's other side. "Let me take Yiyun's first kiss!" She reached for the toy, but Sulli swatted at her hands.

"If anyone is going to take my frog's first kiss, it will be me," she declared, picking it up and giving it a definitive smooch on the nose. Then she seemed to realized what she'd done, looking up at her friends' smiling faces and buried her face in her arms. "I hate you."

Luna, finally finished playing with her new shoes, looked over at the group, confusion warring with amusement on her face. "Oh my god, you guys. Grow up!"

Sulli groaned and threw the frog at her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yiyun is, according to Wiki, Amber's Chinese name.


End file.
